Datacenter power architectures include multiple converter stages to convert the AC main power supply to the low DC voltage CPU (central processing unit), memory, and other electronic components included in the system such as memory, graphics logic, I/O (input/output), etc. There are multiple racks within a datacenter, and each rack contains multiple server boards. In one example, a 48V distribution voltage is converted down to 12V on each board, which is then converted by voltage regulators (VR), and point of load (POL) converters to the low voltage required by the digital circuitry. Each board typically contains N CPUs (where N can be 2 or 4, for example); and 2 or more memory banks per CPU. Optimum efficiency of each power conversion stage is highly desirable as the total input power required is a function of the product of the efficiencies of all stages. Moreover, much of the energy consumed by datacenters is used for thermal management for fans and air conditioning. Inefficient use of computing resources has the potential to lead to inefficient operation of the power converters which in turn strains the cooling systems. Thus, small improvements to the power management scheme at the individual CPU level can lead to dramatic power efficiencies at the datacenter level.